This invention relates to telecommunications over a multiparty network wherein a circuit is established between two or more parties (terminals) by means of call codes or call numbers or call addresses which are dialed by the caller. In particular, it relates to a method and apparatus, associated with the caller's installation, for rapid, error-free dialing of the call numbers that have been pre-printed, possibly in coded form, and stored in a directory, on file cards, documents, adhesive labels, or other media.